Destiny : GW Edition
by MG Cupid
Summary: This is sort of like a multi-anime combined fic. This is the GW edition of the whole story, so it only focus on GW. Please read the 'Notes' at the begining of the story. Anyways, this story is HY+RP! Relena is an angel and Heero is a human. AU, D&D, NC
1. Destiny: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters whatsoever… blah blah blah

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters whatsoever… blah blah blah

Pairing: Mainly HY x RP, maybe a little of other couples too, I don't know

Rating: PG-13 (I don't know why), NC-17 maybe later… undecided

Note: In this fic, Catherine and Trowa are not brother and sisters. Also, if you know other anime such as Tenchi Muyo, Princess Mononoke and Escaflowne, you'll notice that I used some of the characters here, it's because I'm probably going to write a fic similar to this for those anime I mentioned (so it's sort of a combined anime fic ^_^). If you don't get what the hell I just said, then email me or just nodded and walk away. Lastly, if you've read my other fic 'A New Pilot' at Aishiteru (My name is Cupid there), then you'll notice that I have an original character named Philip Richard Sillary (aka Rick), he's my original character, okay? He's not really THAT original considering he's sort of a clone from Aoi in Goldfish Warning (I love that anime! ^_^), but just cuter and hotter ^_^ If you don't know what he looks like, he has wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Well, I'll shut up now and let you read the story, ciao!

^_^

Destiny

****

Prologue

Have you ever heard of a kind of angels that possess the Dark Force? They are called Angels of Unfortunate. They have wings, knowledge, wisdom, and often a kind heart just like most angels, but the difference is that they are cursed. The Angels of Unfortunate are angels that are born during the period when the planets form a line, because that's when the passage of hell opens and evil spirits come out. Angels born on this period, called the Cursed Period, possess the Dark Force, which allows them use both the Angelic and Dark Power. Hundred of years ago, most of the crime and riots in the sky were caused Angels of Unfortunate, because the Dark Force possessed them.

One day, a wise wizard developed an enchantment to stop this chaos. That enchantment saved the Angels of Unfortunate from evil's possession. Soon, all the Angels of Unfortunate fell under this enchantment and they were all peaceful and friendly again.

But the Dark Force would not allow the chaos just end like that, so they put a curse on the Angels of Unfortunate. This curse is that an Angel of Unfortunate must grant one wish to the person he/she loves if that person is a human. This is a very dangerous curse, imagine what would happen when someone wishes to become the most powerful person the world! 

As time went by, a law was made in the Senate of Angels to prevent their worst fear from happening. All the Angels of Unfortunate were to live in Atlantis, one of the many Sky-Castles where angels live. Atlantis was a magical place where only the most powerful and wisest angels, scholars and wizards live. Atlantis might sound like the perfect place to live in, but not for the Angels of Unfortunate, because they were not allowed to live with their family. They felt like prisoners. Other laws followed, such as that the Angels of Unfortunate were not allowed to go down to earth, unlike the other angels. They were not allowed high status jobs such as working in the Senate or working for the government, and, if an Angel of Unfortunate was ever caught committing a crime, authorities have the right to punish them without a trial, or to kill them on the spot.

While all this was happening in the sky, battles and wars were going on below on earth. Kings and rulers greed for more land and power had driven they to kill. Creatures such as elves and dwarves and heroes and knights in shining armors were trained or recruited to fight, which was very expansive considering you have to build buildings for the training. The most powerful creatures where the Devils and the Angels. To be able to recruit an angel to fight is the highest glory, for unlike a Devil who only fight for the money and the lust for blood and battle, an angel only accepts an offer when he believes that person is fighting for a good cause, which is rarely.

Some towns chose not fight, however, but rather focus on its economy and population. These towns are often poor because they have no money to build barracks or recruit heroes to fight. They focus on trading and expanding their population.

Now, our story begins…

Author's Note: Whadda ya think? Good? No? Be a sensible person and review the story. Now, on to chapter 1! Yay!!!


	2. Destiny: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters whatsoever… blah blah blah

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters whatsoever… blah blah blah

Pairing: Mainly HY x RP, maybe a little of other couples too, I don't know

Rating: PG-13 (I don't know why), NC-17 maybe later… undecided

Note: In this fic, Catherine and Trowa are not brother and sisters. Also, if you know other anime such as Tenchi Muyo, Princess Mononoke and Escaflowne, you'll notice that I used some of the characters here, it's because I'm probably going to write a fic similar to this for those anime I mentioned (so it's sort of a combined anime fic ^_^). If you don't get what the hell I just said, then email me or just nodded and walk away. Lastly, if you've read my other fic 'A New Pilot' at Aishiteru (My name is Cupid there), then you'll notice that I have an original character named Philip Richard Sillary (a.k.a. Rick), he's my original character, okay? He's not really THAT original considering he's sort of a clone from Aoi in Goldfish Warning (I love that anime! ^_^), but just cuter and hotter ^_^ If you don't know what he looks like, he has wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Well, I'll shut up now and let you read the story, ciao!

Destiny: Chapter 1

Dunwall is a peaceful village on earth, one of those towns that chose not fight. Dunwall does not produce creatures or units for battle, but just trade resources with near the nearing towns. Dunwall is considered very successful, but it does not have a very powerful army to conquer for more lands because of its expenses, it hardly has an army to defend the town. Besides, its ruler, Marshall Noventa, is a pacifist.

It was a nice, warm sunny day in the town of Dunwall. The church rung for all the villagers to gather for the morning prayer. After church, a group of kids and adults waited in front of the Town Hall for Old Jacob. Old Jacob was 70 years old and was a retired scholar and traveler. He always has tales to tell everyone, and their favorite ones were the tales about the legendary city Atlantis and the Sky-Castles floating in the sky with the kind-hearted angels. After a few minutes of waiting, Old Jacob showed up. He sat on the steps and said in his cheerful voice, "So? Stories again, eh? What do you want to hear?"

Everyone almost said in unison, "Atlantis!"

Old Jacob cleared his throat and began telling the story again. Among the group of people was a teenager. His name is Heero Yuy. He was a beggar but was found by Lord Noventa on the street when Heero was only 6. Lord Noventa took him in, taught him and treated him like a son. Although Heero Yuy was only 16, he took care of most of the business in Dunwall, acting as Lord Noventa's secretary. His messy brown hair and cold blue eyes had captured many girls' hearts, but he is always cold to everyone. The only people he actually shows emotions to were The Noventas: Lord Noventa and his wife, and their beloved granddaughter Sylvia. Everyone in the village knows that Heero and Sylvia had been playmates since they were very little, and everyone knows that the Mayor (a.k.a. Lord Noventa) will probably marry Sylvia to Heero. However, there's another girl who Heero had shown emotions to. That's Lovisa, princess of Whistledale, which is currently an ally with another country. Unlike Dunwall, Whistledale is very powerful and can recruit an army of archers, pikemen and swordsmen. There had been a bitter fight between Lovisa and Sylvia for their love for Heero, it's still going on now, but no one knows which one Heero loves.

Heero had listened to Old Jacob's stories since he first came here. He loved the ones about Atlantis. Heero has no memory of his past, nor does he remember who his parents are. He always wanted to learn more about his past, but he doesn't know where to start. As he was listening to the stories, a page came and whispered in Heero's ear. "Lord Heero, my Lord has asked for you. He is in his study in the Citadel."

Heero nodded and went towards the Citadel. He knocked on the door of Lord Noventa's study. "Come in." Said Lord Noventa on the other side. Heero opened the door. Lord Noventa was looking down to the village from his large window behind his desk.

"You send for me, my Lord?"

"Ah, Heero. Come in and have a sit." Heero did what he was told, and Lord Noventa continued. "Heero, I know you've been thinking of going on a journey, right?"

Heero raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Lord Noventa continued, "I've been raising you since you were 6, so I know you very well. You want to go and find out about your past, right?"

Heero nodded his head. "But I cannot go, my Lord. I have no clue where to start. Beside, Dunwall needs me, and you need me too, my Lord."

Noventa nodded. "I do need you. But, I guess its better if I let you go." Heero opened his mouth to say something, but Lord Noventa interrupted him, "It's not because you're bad or anything, but I want you to go and find out about your past. I want you to know about the outside world. If you find a better future out there, then follow it, I will not blame you. Even if it takes 10 years for you to find out your past, I'll still be waiting for you here, and your position of secretary will always be yours."

Heero was looking on the floor, but when he looked up, his eyes were filled with gratefulness. Noventa smiled at him warmly, "Your things will be ready 5 days later. Don't forget to visit your friends."

Heero stood up, nodded, and left. As he was walking down the hall, Sylvia appeared out of nowhere. Her blonde hair is tied into a ponytail and she was wearing her pink gown. She is one year younger than Heero and her parents died when she was very young. She smiled, "Heero, where were you today? I've been looking for you!"

Heero just smiled and said, "I went to listen to Old Jacob."

Sylvia walked beside him, "Atlantis again? Heero, we all know that Atlantis is an imaginary city."

Heero nodded, "I know. Atlantis is not real."

^_^

High up in the clouds, Atlantis floats. Today was a very special day for some angels. It's the graduation for the angels of 16. Today they will be officially announced as angels. Out of the huge group of chattering people in front of Capitol building, where the ceremony will be held, a certain young girl of 16 with dark blonde hair and sea-green eyes was leaning on a wall. Her name was Relena. She looked around at the people, looking for something, or someone rather. She fixed her beautiful green gown and played with her hair when a pair of arms hugged her around the neck. She sighed. "You said 2 o'clock, Rick." She turned around and saw Rick, a 16 years old with wavy dark blond hair and blue eyes. 

Rick let out a small apologetic smile, "Sorry, babe, but my chess game with Sammy got so intense I just had to finish it."

"Did you win?" Relena asked even though she already knew the answer.

Rick blushed and mumbled, "No."

"Hey lovebirds!" a voiced yelled.

Both turned their heads and saw an orange hair girl running to them.

"Hey Hermione." Relena said.

"Oh my god! Relena, I'm so excited! Aren't you?"

"Yes. Thrilled." Relena said uninterested, even with a little hint of envy. Unlike Hermione, an Angel of Inspiration, Rick and her were Angels of Unfortunate. They were both born on the Cursed Period, but Rick was born 3 days into the Cursed Period while Relena was bored on the last day. Today not only did the 16 years olds are officially angels, they can officially go to earth without adult supervision from now on and whenever they want.

Hermione looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Relena. I never meant to…"

"Hey guys!" Hermione and Relena turned around to see Margaret, their Angel of Friendship friend with her yellow braids and Jessie, their Guardian Angel friend with her pink hair (dyed permanently).

"Hey! What are you guys standing here for? The ceremony is going to start! We got to go to the backstage and get ready." Margaret panted from the running, but nonetheless she couldn't wipe the smile of her face.

"Well, I guess we'll see you girls after the graduation then." Rick smiled. As soon as the three left, Relena felt a tap on her shoulder. She sprung around to see Leah, a Guardian Angel who hates Relena for stealing all her crushes from her.

Leah forced a smile on her face and said, "Aren't you excited, Relena? We get to go to Earth! Wait, I forgot, you're an Angel of Unfortunate." She laughed at her own joke. Leah's friends at her back also laughed.

Relena's face reddened with anger, but Rick held her back. Rick gave Leah a cold look that sent chills down her back. "Leah, I was wondering, how could you still be laughing after what happened? Didn't Arnold tell you already? That he's cheating on you with Morgan? Everyone knows. I just saw they sucking each other's face out at the back alley a minute or two ago. He told me he was planning on tell you today or so. What? He didn't tell you yet?" Rick smiled, as Leah's face became pale white. She was also shaking. Rick looked at her and said, "I don't think you should cry now. Your graduation's about to start and you don't want everyone to look at your puffy red eyes now, wouldn't you?"

Leah held her head up high and walked toward the backstage entrance of the Capitol. Her friends followed. Relena sighed and thanked Rick. "Thanks Rick, I almost punched her face out for saying that!"

"That's not the kinds of words for an angel." Rick smiled.

"But that was very mean. I mean, she looked like she took it pretty hard." Relena was feeling sorry for Leah.

"Yeah, I guess she was really into him. I mean, he was probably the only guy she knew so far that haven't ditched her for you." Rick laughed as Relena slapped his arm playfully.

When the bell rung, they walked into the Capitol. It was filled with rolls of chairs and the whole hall was decorated with candles and lights were shining through the stain-glass windows. Rick and Relena picked out a good spot at the third row.

Relena's parents died when she was 6, leaving her and her brother Milliardo. Milliardo is 19 and is now the chief of the Atlantis Police Department. He is engaged to Noin, an Angel of Kindness, and Relena likes Noin very much. He often comes to Atlantis to visit Relena since he wasn't allowed to live with her. Relena is famous throughout the angels for her beauty. She knows that she had captured most of the male angels' hearts, but she's not interested in any of them. Her best friends beside Rick and the three girls are Duo (Angel of Intelligence, hard to believe it but yes), Wufei (Angel of Strength & Justice), Catherine (Angel of Love/Cupid), Dorothy (Angel of Love/Cupid), Hilde (an Angel of Creativity), Caitlin (Angel of Strength & Justice) and Fiona (Angel of Intelligence).

Rick and Relena have no idea how they survived an hour of Mr. James Giles' talking about the angels' achievement, but they were really glad when the ceremony *finally* starts. Their attention immediately went to their friends. Catherine and Fiona got the best mark of the whole grade (big surprise) and Hermione got an honor award. The ceremony goes like this: first, all the students take a vow, swearing that they'll prove loyal to the race of the Angels, then the each angels go up to the Orb of Destiny and from there they get to see which human they are going to protect. Afterward each individual group of angels gets their Necklace of Power. For example, since Duo is an Angel of Intelligence he gets the Necklace of Intelligence. After they all got their Necklaces, they were given certificate to proof that they have graduated, that they can go to Earth whenever they want and that they are now official angels. Relena could see the happiness glittering in everyone's eyes.

After the ceremony ended, Relena and Rick greeted their friends outside. Leah decided to hurt Relena again, "Well, Relena. Guess who I'm watching over? A guy named Heero Yuy, a really cute guy with brown hair and blue eyes…"

Rick and Relena totally ignored her as they walked to their friends. Rick managed to say, "Guess she got over the whole Arnold deal." When they finally found their friends in the whole group of chattering people, they realized that they were talking about Earth.

"First, I'm going to shop until I drop! I heard that they have interesting shops on earth!" Dorothy and Catherine said in unison.

"I'm going to eat until I can eat no more!" Duo said.

"Weakling! All you think about is food!" Wufei snorted. 

Relena could feel their happiness, but deep inside her she felt a hint of jealousy. Rick seems to know what she's thinking because he gave her an encouraging smile. After what's half an hour, everyone flew back to their cities. Duo and Fiona flew back to Kingston, Dorothy and Catherine to High-Heaven and the others to wherever they live. Everyone expanded their wings (from where it's hidden inside their backs) and lifted off. Rick and Relena both live in Atlantis, since all Angels of Unfortunate are suppose to stay in Atlantis where the guards are tight. They both went to their shelter. When Relena got home, Betty, the guardian of all female Angels of Unfortunate, told her that Lady Une and Sally Po wishes to see her.

Lady Une is one of the representatives for Atlantis in the Senate while Sally Po is the leader of the Angels of Unfortunate Foundation. Relena and all the other Angels of Unfortunate rather like them, because unlike some of the other angels, they treat you like normal angels, not with sympathy, pity or discrimination. Relena stepped into Lady Une's office and was surprised that Samson was there. Sammy's parents died when he was 8. Sammy is really smart, and Rick and Rin's best friend.

Later on, all the Angels of Unfortunate who are around 16-18 years old were summoned into the office. Rick, Rin, San, Ayeka and all the Angels of Unfortunate are there. Lady Une and Sally Po entered the office. Sally Po was the first one to speak, "You all have no idea what you are doing here, right? Well, we're here to tell you that you are all going to Earth."

That sentence took everyone by surprise. The room was silent for a few minutes. Seeing that nobody can speak, Sally Po continued, "Yesterday at our Sky-Castle annual meeting we discussed about you. We know it's not fair that you have to stay here, and since we need a group of people to learn more about the humans' life, we came up with a conclusion. You are to go to Earth and examine the humans' life for 2 weeks and after that come back and tell us what you learned. Also, have fun. Because there might not be another chance."

There was a moment of silence. Rin and Rick were the first one to yell 'Hooray', and then everyone joined. Some girls burst out crying, from the happiness of being able to go the Earth. Lady Une cleared her throat and got everyone's attention again. This time Sally Po spoke seriously, "Now there are rules." She took out a parchment and listed, "You may not reveal your identity to any humans unless necessary. You may only use magic unless necessary. You must come back to Atlantis after 2 week, no later, but you are allowed to come back here earlier if you feel that you've learned enough. You must travel alone, and lastly, please be careful." 

"Wow, that was short. I never knew the Senate cared so much about us to actually tell us to be careful in the rules." Rick joked, which caused Lady Une and Sally Po to glare at him.

Lady Une cleared her throat. "This is very important. Remember, never use your power unless necessary! Your powers are too powerful, so powerful that you can make a hole on Earth!"

"Yes we know. We'll be careful. When do we start?" Rin asked impatiently.

"You start tomorrow, so pack up and get some sleep. You will leave at 8 in the morning tomorrow so you are not going to leave at the same time with the other angels. Meet us at the front gate tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded in understanding. After the two women left. Rick hugged Relena and sprung her around in circles. "Can you believe it, Lena? WE ARE GOING TO EARTH!" He put her back on the ground when she didn't answer. He looked at her, "Are you alright, Relena?"

Relena finally looked up at Rick. She fell into his embrace and shed tears of happiness.

Author's Note: It's getting cheesy I say! But oh well! Good? Bad? In case you haven't noticed, I got some ideas from games (aka Heroes of Might and Magic III, BG2 and Civilization (1 or 2? Don't remember)… Oh, and did I mention that the couples (other than HY & RP) are currently UNDECIDED!!! So it's up to you people to give me your suggestions on what couples you want! Please, no yaoi… Sorry, but I want to make this a non-yaoi fic. Don't worry, you'll get your chance. Also, suggestion on if this should become a lemon or not. Thanks! Now be a reasonable person and review the story! I don't care if you think it's bad, write what you want, just no flames plez!! If I get enough positive reviews, I'll continue. Let's say about 10-15, okay? If the majority thinks it's bad, I'll stop. Deal? Ciao!

P.S.: Emails help me a lot! I usually work a lot faster when I receive emails. If you want, send one to [meanie_mo_mg@yahoo.com][1]. My current email accounts [dementedness@hotmail.com][2] and [meanie_mo_mg@hotmail.com][3] are currently being bombard by junk mail, but you can still send it to there if you want. I usually check the hotmail ones first, but it also means that I'll have to clear out all the junk mails before I could respond. Thanks ^_^ Ciao!

   [1]: mailto:meanie_mo_mg@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:dementedness@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:meanie_mo_mg@hotmail.com



End file.
